Maman, si tu voyais ma vie
by Fleur-d'Espoir
Summary: Harry est mort lors du duel dans la forêt. Voldemort a gagné la guerre. Hermione a été obligée de se réfugier dans le Paris moldu il y a trois ans. Elle y vit une vie tranquille mais sans saveur sous le nom de Jane Smith, étudiante en droit. Song fic : "Si maman, si", France Gall


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages nommés dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas plus que l'univers. Tout ceci est la création de notre grande et aimée JK. Rowling qui nous laisse gentiment pervertir sa création.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **« - Toi, dit Voldemort.**_

 _ **Il y eut une détonation et un petit cri de douleur.**_

 _ **\- Va regarder de plus près. Dis-moi s'il est mort. » ***_

Narcissa Malfoy s'approche du corps inerte d'Harry Potter. Une peur sans nom lui déchire les entrailles. Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être fini. Pas déjà. Harry Potter doit gagner. Il doit les libérer. Il doit les sauver. Sauver Draco. Il ne peut pas être mort. Tremblante, elle tombe à genoux aux côtés du garçon. Elle avance sa main tremblante d'espoir près du cœur du Survivant. Mais le cœur ne bat plus. Il est mort. Elle sent les larmes monter à ses yeux et se retourne. Lucius la voit et comprend. Il lui fait signe de cacher sa tristesse. Il a compris il y a longtemps l'espoir vain de Narcissa. Et avec une déception perceptible dans sa voix, l'épouse Malfoy déclare :

« - Il est mort.

\- Mort ? Mort ! Alors pourquoi diable as-tu l'air si déçue ? C'est la meilleure nouvelle qu'il m'ait été donné d'apprendre ! Crucio ! Tu n'oublieras plus d'être heureuse de ma victoire à présent. »

* * *

 _Tous mes amis sont partis  
Mon cœur a déménagé_

Maman,

Tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Mais moi je n'ai rien oublié. La chaleur de tes bras, de tes mots. La sécurité que tu m'apportais.

Maman, tu ne t'en souviens pas mais tu as une fille. Une fille sorcière. Une fille dont tu étais fière. Mais tu m'as oubliée. J'ai fait en sorte que tu m'oubliais. Pour que tu vives. Pour que tu sois heureuse.

Maman, tu ne t'en souviens pas mais il y a eu une guerre. Tu n'y as pas participé. Tu n'as même jamais su que j'étais une combattante active. Tu étais en danger, maman, parce que j'étais la meilleure amie du Sauveur, alors j'ai fait en sorte que tu m'oublies.

Mais, maman, on n'a perdu la guerre. On a perdu la guerre, et j'ai perdu Harry. Tu sais à quel point je l'aimais, maman. Ou tu le savais. Je n'ai pas su le protéger, maman. Il est mort et nous n'avons rien pu faire. J'ai quitté Ron, et les autres.

 _Mes vacances c'est toujours Paris_  
 _Mes projets c'est continuer_  
 _Mes amours c'est inventer_

Maman, je suis venue m'installer à Paris. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais j'ai toujours aimé cette ville. Depuis que tu m'as emmenée à l'opéra.

Mais, maman, ma vie ici n'a pas de sens. Je ne suis plus rien ni personne ici. Et Harry… Harry me manque tellement. J'ai tout perdu, maman.

Maman, je ne voulais pas que tu m'oublies. J'ai fait ça pour te protéger. Et une partie de moi… une partie de moi espérait que je pourrai un jour lever le sort.

Maman, l'espoir, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire. Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, bien sûr, mais il faut que tu saches qu'on avait presque réussi, on avait détruit presque tous les horcruxes. Et cet espoir idiot vivait en nous de plus en plus.

Mais, maman, Harry est mort. Voldemort a gagné. Et j'ai quitté le monde sorcier. Ma vie est ici à présent mais je ne me reconnais plus, maman.

 _Si, maman, si_  
 _Si, maman, si_  
 _Maman, si tu voyais ma vie_  
 _Je pleure comme je ris_  
 _Si, maman, si_  
 _Mais mon avenir reste gris_  
 _Et mon cœur aussi_

Maman, si tu voyais ma vie aujourd'hui, tu en pâlirais d'effroi. J'ai finalement fait des études de droit. De droit moldu. Jamais je n'aiderai les elfes de maison, les loups garou. Ma vie est ici désormais. Au milieu de gens pour qui la magie n'existe pas.

 _Et le temps défile comme un train_  
 _Et moi je suis à la fenêtre_

Maman, il y a des choses que je n'oublierai jamais et j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là pour me consoler. Chaque nuit, je le revois. Son sourire triomphant nous annonçant qu'Harry est mort. Harry est mort. Harry, mon Harry. Mort. J'en pleure encore chaque jour.

Maman, je revois encore Ginny me supplier de ne pas partir, de ne pas la laisser. Ron me dire qu'il regrette tout ce temps qu'on a perdu. Je me revois dire à Ginny qu'elle s'en sortira, même sans Fred, même sans Harry, même sans moi. Parce qu'elle a sa famille, ses amis.

Maman, je me souviens lui avoir promis d'essayer d'être heureuse. Je me souviens avoir pensé que je ne le serai plus jamais. Je n'imaginais pas à quel point cela pouvait être vrai.

 _Je suis si peu habile que demain_  
 _Le bonheur passera peut-être_  
 _Sans que je sache le reconnaître_

Maman, j'ai rangé ma baguette et je ne suis même pas sûre de me souvenir de l'endroit où elle est.

Maman, je ne suis plus qui je suis. Je me rappelle des yeux verts d'Harry et je pleure en voyant les miens, devenus si livides.

Maman, face à la glace, je ne me reconnais plus. Et tu n'es pas là pour me dire qui je suis, pour sécher mes larmes. Tout est tellement difficile, maman. Je suis étrangère à ma vie.

 _Si, maman, si_  
 _Si, maman, si_  
 _Maman, si tu voyais ma vie_  
 _Je pleure comme je ris_  
 _Si, maman, si_  
 _Mais mon avenir reste gris_  
 _Et mon cœur aussi_

Oh, maman, que dirais-tu si tu voyais ma vie ? Les journées s'enchaînent et j'en ai perdu le compte. J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écoulée.

 _Mon cœur est confortable, bien au chaud_  
 _Et je laisse passer le vent_

Maman, je suis tellement triste que j'ai l'impression que la douleur ne s'arrêtera jamais. Je n'ai plus rien. On dit que c'est lorsque l'on perd quelque chose que l'on se rend à quel point cette chose comptait.

Maman, ma vie comptait plus que tout. Je donnerais tout pour revoir Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville.

Maman, Neville est mort aussi. Il voulait continuer à se battre, même sans Harry. Et il est mort aussi. Fred est mort. Remus et Tonks sont morts. Le professeur Maugrey est mort. Même Hedwige est morte. Dumbledore est mort. Tu ne le sais pas, bien sûr, mais Dumbledore est mort. Je ne te l'ai pas dit pour retourner à Poudlard, mais il est mort.

 _Mes envies s'éteignent, je leur tourne le dos_  
 _Et je m'endors doucement_  
 _Sans chaos ni sentiment_

Maman, la mort nous entourait, elle était partout. Mais elle semblait si loin. Et elle nous a enlevé Harry. Elle m'a enlevé Harry. Au reste du monde, elle a enlevé son sauveur. Mais à moi, elle a enlevé Harry.

Maman, tu n'imagines pas comme c'est dur. « La guerre est toujours dure », c'est ce que tu me dirais. Et tu aurais raison, Mmman.

 _Si, maman, si_  
 _Si, maman, si_  
 _Maman, si tu voyais ma vie_  
 _Je pleure comme je ris_  
 _Si, maman, si_  
 _Mais mon avenir reste gris_  
 _Et mon cœur aussi_

Mais maman, parfois j'ai tellement peur. J'ai peur parce que je garde l'espoir que les choses changent. Que quelqu'un vienne me chercher et me dire que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.

 _Si, maman, si_  
 _Si, maman, si_  
 _Maman, si tu voyais ma vie_  
 _Je pleure comme je ris_  
 _Si, maman, si_  
 _Mais mon avenir reste gris_  
 _Et mon cœur aussi_

Mais maman, la vérité c'est que … Parfois, je me demande si, en réalité, je n'ai pas toujours ici et que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Et je t'écris à toi. Toi qui, plus jamais, ne pourras me dire que c'était vrai.

Je ne suis plus une sorcière, maman. Juste une orpheline qui a tout perdu.

Ta fille, Hermione Granger

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione repose sa plume et roule son parchemin. C'était son dernier rouleau. La dernière preuve de sa vie passée. Elle s'essuie les joues et se lève. Elle est déjà en retard pour l'université.

* * *

Il est près de 20h quand Hermione rentre. Elle est fatiguée et n'a qu'une envie : se coucher. Elle monte difficilement les marches de son escalier et traîne des pieds dans le couloir qui la mène à son appartement. Pourtant, une chose n'est pas comme d'habitude. Une silhouette semble accoudée contre le mur, dans le noir. Mais un détail attire son regard. Malgré l'obscurité, elle décèle la pâleur des cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Elle connaît une telle chevelure, une seule famille en est propriétaire. Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'avance prudemment et demande :

\- Draco...?

\- Granger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- J'ai un moyen de ramener Potter, bien sûr.

 _* Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort, JK Rowling, 2007, Gallimard, chapitre 36, p.774_


End file.
